Suspension links or control arms are a primary component of a vehicle suspension. For example, they can hold the axle of the vehicle in the proper position and prevent the axle housing from spinning when torque is applied to the axle. The connection of the suspension link between the vehicle frame and axle in part is responsible for the ride quality of the vehicle, as the connection affects the transfer of vibrations from road imperfections to the passenger compartment and the vehicles handling capabilities. In addition, the correct operation, mounting geometry and end connection of the suspension link improves the performance of the vehicle over differing terrains and speeds.
However, there are a number of drawbacks in current suspension systems utilizing multiple suspension links or control arms. In particular, different uses require different system configuration of suspension links. For example, a system of suspension links designed for everyday “on road” driving conditions requires very little flexibility (rotation, twisting and travel of the suspension links) making it very unlikely that standard driving conditions would produce binding in the joints of the system of suspension links. A more flexible system of suspension links is required for rugged all terrain driving conditions, such as off-roading. This greater flexibility requirement by definition requires greater rotation, twisting and travel of the suspension links results in binding of the joints in the suspension system.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a suspension link that can compress or expand a given distance against a resisting force. In addition, there is a need in the art for a suspension link in which the compression or expansion distance and bias force resisting such compression and expansion can be adjusted. In addition, there is a need in the art for a suspension link which can be made completely rigid when desired.